Open Your Eyes
by logic-less
Summary: [Draco OC] Everyone always said I was the soft one. Too soft to be in Slytherin. Well, I'll show all of them once I am able to control my emotions. Especially the ones for Malfoy.
1. Prolouge

**Open Your Eyes

* * *

**

(A/N): oh gosh. I know I'm being lazy and taking time off my other fics but recently I have been deveopling an extreme obsession towards Tom Felton like every other teenage girl on this planet. So I had this idea for a DracoOC fic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I must warn you that it will be R rated due to language and adult content. Also, main characters (like Harry and the gang) appearances may be

* * *

sparse. I hope you like it.

I was never the smart one, nor the pretty one, nor the one that stood out. I was just the dull one. I was the one that was never noticed and usually constantly remained behind the ones who seemed to actually matter.

I was the quiet one, the dull one, and the boring one. The world passed me by and didn't bother to pause and find out what was running through _my _mind. I never seemed to matter to anyone really. My parents didn't care and neither did any of my so-called friends, all except for one, my best friend Pansy Parkinson.

With death eater parents and pureblood running through my veins it was no wonder that I was to be sorted into Slytherin. It was there that I had met my best friend. She was almost like my idol from the day that we had met. We instantly clicked. It was as if our friendship was meant to be.

In our first and second years, Crabbe and Goyle would bully me; steal my books and what not. Pansy would always defend me against them. She was the only was the only one to whom I mattered. Everyone else didn't even view me as a fellow human being.

Because no one cared about me, I cared about no one besides Pansy. My heart became a loveless piece of coal, cold, card and emotionless. It was only this way I was even able to gain the morsel of respect that I now have.

Stupid Gryffindors believe that Pansy is cruel and hateful but the truth is, she is nothing compared to the length of cruelty and the depths of hate I am capable of. Pansy is the side of my better. When I was around her I could show the side of me in which I can be happy with someone and not have to maintain a stone cold persona.

Of course, even if I had attempted to keep up my façade, Pansy could see through it. And she was the only one. No, correction, she wasn't the only one. There was someone else. There was someone who would never give me the time of day but when he finally did, he saw more than anyone had ever seen before.

When I was around him there were no secrets, no pretences and definitely no lies. When he looked through my eyes, it was as if he could see straight through to my heart, a place where he was definitely not supposed to be.

Draco Malfoy, from the minute I laid eyes on him, I knew he was something special. However, I knew it was just a stupid physical attraction. I would soon shrug it off. But to my dismay, the feelings I bore had never left my heart.

I thought about him day and night but knew my daydreams were merely daydreams. My suspicions were confirmed the day he asked my best friend to the Yule Ball. My hopes were crushed. I couldn't bare it and that's when I decided to become this way.

I had thought that everything would be okay from then on but in my sixth year, run-ins with Draco were simply inevitable due to him practically dating Pansy. Everywhere Pansy went she brought me along with her, and usually Draco as well.

Once in the fifth year, Draco and I had a little run-in. I had gone to the library in order to pick up a book for herbology. As I raked through the shelves I heard a girl giggling behind one of the shelves. I turned the corner to find her and another guy snogging each other against the wall.

I recognized the girl immediately. It was Millicent Bullstrode. She was a complete slut in Slytherin. I wasn't surprised. However, I soon recognized the boy to be Draco. I was utterly shocked. I knew I had to tell Pansy immediately.

As soon as a backed away I bumped into the shelf and several books came tumbling off them. Draco and Millicent had spotted me and as soon as he and I had made eye contact I ran for it. I dashed through the shelves and quickly through the empty halls. No one was supposed to be up at this time of night. I was lucky I wasn't caught.

As soon as I had reached the main hall someone caught my arm and spun me around. It was Draco. Even in the dim lighting, I could tell it was he by the shimmer of his eyes. The presence of him made me catch my breath in my throat.

"Don't tell Pansy," Draco said as soon as he caught his breath. I didn't think it would be that hard to catch up to me.

"W-why shouldn't I?" I choked out. Damn! Why must I struggle to speak when I'm around him? Just for once I would want to be the strong one.

"Because I'll tell everyone that you're not the all high and mighty girl they think you are. You're not really cold or hateful. You're too soft. Too soft to be in Slytherin," he seethed through his teeth.

I was speechless. How did he know? He could see through my fake persona?

"You don't know what you're talking about," I finally manage to say.

"I do," Draco repeated, "and If you tell Pansy what you saw back there, then I will tell everyone about your soft heart. You will be shunned just like you were before."

It was then that I felt a searing pain through my chest. It was as if someone was tying a knot in my heart. It hurt so much. Draco was just as cold and condescending as all the other Slytherins. I was wrong to think he would be any different.

I never did tell Pansy about that incident or many other that I have encountered since then. I knew late night studies of Ancient Runes would do me no good. I should have sworn off the library, but I didn't.

Some part of me always wanted to see Draco. I wanted to be near him. Maybe it was because I wanted to be as cold as him in order to be accepted by my peers. Yes, that must've been it. It _had_ to have been it. I convinced myself it was, even though inside I knew I was definitely wrong.

No matter how much I was around Draco, I never really picked up anything on being a heartless git. My attraction to him only became stronger. So now, entering in my seventh year at Hogwarts, I have made my decision.

Stay away from Malfoy. Ignore him by all costs and for no reason show signs of being weak with emotion.

Who needs emotions anyway? If a heartless person like Malfoy cared about emotions or even had them he would not cheat on Pansy like that. If that was what I had to be in order to swear off all feelings for him, so be it.

And that's the way my life was until my last and final year at Hogwarts.

My name is Kristen Leona and I control my own emotions, and my first action, to hate Malfoy.

* * *

Okay guys this was just the Prologue. All my real chapters will be much longer I promise. Okay so this time around I wanted a definitely non-Mary Sue character. I'm trying to make this story as original as humanly possible so if you think the plot is beginning to get dull and I am using over-used ideas please review me and tell me. I have over read it several times and I find it rather dull. I'm not completely happy with it but once my first chapter comes out please give it a chance. No flames please.

Much love; Haley.


	2. Confrontation

**Open Your Eyes**

* * *

(A/N): Okay guys. I must warn you now before you continue to advance in this story; there is barely a plot to this thing. I wrote this as a way to release sexual tension and what not. The first chapter poses a plot line and there is one but, it's not that big of a deal. It will slowly get lost in the concept of everything. So just be warned. Also be warned of the M rating! Enjoy!

* * *

The Hogwarts express, it was our form of transportation to school and this year, it would be the last time I would ride it to school. It was true that I would miss this place. All Slytherins despise the place due to our Headmaster's undying favouritism towards the Gryffindors, but I would miss the place none-the-less.

As soon as I dropped my luggage and picked up my ginger cat, Kristina, I started raking through the compartments to find Pansy. I was looking through the clear glass doors when all of a sudden a younger Ravenclaw boy ran past me and caused me to trip over his foot.

I was about to fall on the ground when all of a sudden someone caught be by my arm. It was Pansy.

"Whoa Kristen. Hey are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"Y-yeah. Someone just tripped me," I said as I embraced Pansy. "I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

I let my guard down. Big Mistake.

"Yeah that's right! Run for it!" Malfoy said from behind me.

I immediately turned around to find him proudly flashing his prefect badge warding off the Ravenclaw boy who had tripped me.

"Draco," Pansy purred as she let go of me and walked over to kiss Malfoy.

Watching them made me sick. I know I was supposed to be Pansy's best friend but, whenever I saw him all I could think of was him blackmailing me and him making off with other girls behind her back.

_Somehow, I managed to love and hate him at the same time_.

"Leona," Malfoy addressed me as soon as he let go of Pansy.

"Malfoy," I replied.

"Draco," Pansy purred again, "I have to go and address the prefects as new Head Girl. Are you coming?"

"I will in a minute," Draco replied leaving kisses along her neck. Pausing only to say, "Cover for me will you?"

She giggled. "Of course."

As Pansy walked off to the last compartment of the train Malfoy turned his attention on me.

"Let you guard down again Leona?" Draco whispered into my ear.

"What?" I replied flipping around to look him straight in the eye. I would stare him down. That would show how much stronger I am this year.

_It didn't work._

"You let that mudblood trip you back there. You didn't do anything about it either!" he argued.

"I would've but you beat me to it!" I replied. Nice come back!

"Really?" he asked as he advanced on me and backs me into the wall. "You're shivering."

"S-so?"

"And stuttering! I haven't even touched you and you're already intimidated."

"No one said I was scared! I could be shivering for other reasons!" I replied. I tried to sound intimidating but it just wasn't working. He intimidated me. I was also nervous due to his closeness.

"Then why would you shiver?" he asked as he ran his hand up my thigh and rested it on my ass. I immediately felt shivers go up my spine.

"N-no reason." I replied. Shit! Don't stutter!

"Hmm? Hey Leona, did I ever tell you that you have a really nice ass?" Malfoy whispered into my ear as he stroked my arm with his free hand. He sent shivers up my spine. Malfoy had never touched me like this before. Sure I've been touched like this before, but never by Malfoy. His touch was so different from the rest.

I was absolutely frozen, not knowing what exactly to say. I was so lost. Malfoy was hitting on me now? Hell I knew he went around behind Pansy's back a lot but he always chose the pretty girls, the popular girls, some of them were even Pansy's friends!

They are such sluts. They don't even have the right to call themselves her friends.

_So what the hell am I doing?_

I immediately snapped back to reality and confronted the situation at hand.

"Malfoy get the fuck off me you stupid prat!" I said while pushing him off of me. He slammed into a compartment door and looked at me with widened eyes, unbelieving that me, sweet little Kirsten Leona, could posses such strength.

"Wow, such a feisty little girl. Such improvement upon character should be rewarded no?" Malfoy replied plastering his trademark smirk across his ivory-like features.

His smirk was… breathtaking. When I saw him smirk it was like I could melt into the floor. I know that was very cliché but it is the way that I feel. I remembered not to look like an idiot and immediately began wracking my mind for a snappy comeback. Oh, got one!

"Yeah, I should be rewarded Malfoy. But I think that someone much greater than you should reward my efforts. In more ways than one," I answered.

Score! The look on his face was priceless! I couldn't believe that I came up with that either! Wow I am good.

I could see him calmly recollect himself inside his mind and when he had once again regained his composure, he thought for a moment, stepped close enough to me so that I could feel his breath on my forehead.

Wow. His smell was so intoxicating. I thought I might melt. With just a few moments I was immediately ready to melt right into his arms. And then he began to really make me sweat.

He lifted my chin and forced me t look him in the eye. They were beautiful eyes. Blue-gray eyes that was cold as ice. But they were absolutely beautiful in every way. He only looked at me for a second before opening the door of an empty compartment I was leaning on and pushing me in.

His eyes became dark and full of something unreadable. I didn't even have enough time to think about it. As soon as I was in the compartment he drew the blinds and locked the door. Something was up. He didn't even take the time to look at me. He pushed me onto the seat and as soon as I knew it I was on my back and Draco was on top of me.

That was when he kissed me. I can't say that it was an especially great kiss. It wasn't loving or gentle or anything remotely resembling affection. It was a demanding kiss. One that only gave off on message and that was I want to fuck and I want to do it right now. Even though it kind of scared me, I must admit, I was extremely aroused.

I guess that over the years, my lack of interaction with the opposite sex all came out at once. Once his lips touched mine, I couldn't control myself. And when he began running his hands over me, things only got worse. He slammed his lips on mine, time and time again, each kiss more demanding than the last. It really took everything I had to continue meeting him kiss for kiss.

His hands, they were everywhere. I could feel his right hand sliding up my leg, then past my skirt and into my blouse. Having his fingers running over my stomach made my insides squirm. It tickled but I couldn't do anything about it seeing as he had me pinned down on the seat. His hand was traveling up my blouse and underneath my bra strap, his fingers trying to undo the clasp. His other hand was immediately under my skirt, fingering my panties. Draco did not slow down.

I was actually starting to enjoy the little circles he was making in my skin, as his assault on my lips didn't stop. But then I realized just who Draco was and that he was still dating my best friend. I immediately pushed him off me and he fell onto the floor of the compartment.

"What the fuck was that!" Draco immediately demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" I shouted back in his face.

"Well, what did it seem like I was doing! Oh, come on! You were enjoying it! You were practically begging me to sleep with you!"

"Hey! You were the one who threw me in here! I never agreed to wanting to sleep with you or anything like that!" I yelled back. I so did not want to sleep with him! Since when did I suggest such a thing!

I could feel heat burning up in my face. I could see red all around me and I was furious. Since when did I give consent for him to touch me like that? Okay I must admit I did enjoy it but… no! I did not! I refuse to believe so! And looking at him just sitting there like that, picking himself up from the ground as if nothing I said mattered, I was even angrier. I immediately stormed out of that compartment looking for better company.

* * *

Done guys! I hope you like this one. I know it's taken me a long time but, well, I'm hoping to get some more writing done these days. Please Review!

- Logic-less


End file.
